


Cheating Man

by RJJwriter



Category: Music RPF, Rock Music RPF, 作弊艺术 | Cheating Craft (Manhua)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJJwriter/pseuds/RJJwriter
Summary: My first fanfic inspired by one of my fav musicians
Comments: 2





	Cheating Man

He locked himself in his room, thinking he didn’t deserve love. Looking out the window, the sun was setting. A gentle breeze caressed his brown curls. He shuddered and by its coldness. Shutting the window, his elbow knocked over a bottle of booze. Slamming the window shut, he caught the bottle. Clenching the bottle, he stared heavily at the brown liquid. Coming out of his daze, he made his way towards the bed. Staggering towards the bed, he lifted himself up. A light thud hit his nightstand. Leaning back on his fluffy pillows soothed him. Calmly drifting off to sleep, “you” pop into this head. Abruptly sitting up, he wiped the sweat from his brow. A wave of guilt swam across him. A voice in his head whispered, “ You have to make a choice”. Suddenly she popped into his head. He smiled, then winced as he felt a tightness coming from his crotch. He tried to ignore it but thinking of her didn’t help. Moving his hand under his black tank top, resisting the urge to lower his hands, he reached for the booze. Popping the cork out of the bottle, he sipped the booze. The more he thought of you, the more he drank. He’s been having a hard time living with his decision. The more he thought of it, the more liquid left the bottle. With another splash, he winced as he felt a sharp pain from his groin. Glancing down he saw a lump. Slowly removing the bottle from his lips, a drop of booze flowed down his chin. Setting the bottle back on the nightstand, he lowered his other hand. Half of his mind was in chaos because of the alcohol. The other from his mistake he made. He leaned back against the fluffy pillows and drifted back to sleep. Ten minutes passed, he shot straight up. Cold sweat dripped down his forehead. His vision blurred under the influence. Once more, he felt a sting from below. Glancing down, the lump was slightly bigger. It was getting harder to ignore. Slowly moving his hand towards it. Sliding his finger down the tight black briefs. He exhaled a slight sigh of relief. His heart pounding, he slowly removed his garment. There before him was a semi-hard erection. No longer able to fight the desire, he locked his hand around his penis. Slightly squeezing it, he gave a small moan. A sigh of shame escaped him, there was still time to quit. Releasing his grip slowly; once more she came upon his mind, “I miss you and wish you were with me always”. The female voice spoke calmly. He instantly grabbed himself thinking there was still time to back out. One more throb sealed the deal. He started off slowly, moving to the top pressing hard underneath the ring, then slowly moving back down. Three more strokes and he could feel himself getting tighter. Rapidly picking up speed, his juices came to his slit. Loosening his grip, to watch it go down. Feeling his juices slide downward, he grabbed once more. His penis twitched when his thumb ran over a vein that attached to the trunk and ended at the head. Stroking the vein, he moaned ever so slightly. His thumb stretched up and down the vein, when his juices reached his tip. Three drops slipped out, trickling underneath the underside. Rubbing it all over, he ran his finger over the slit. A sharp pain pulsed through him; he knew he was ready. Rubbing himself hard and playing with the slit, his juices flowed. When it reached the top, he loosened his grip and let it go halfway down. Moving faster to bring it back up, little drops escaped. Using his index finger spread it around the tip. He twitched hard, it was time for the home stretch. One last grip, he licked his finger and teased the slit. Thumbing the vein, he began to quake, moving his hand up and down. His juice was near the top, pressing hard on the vein. He swirled his fingers around the ring. It felt like he was going numb, caressing the shaft; he stroked it faster and faster. Teasing himself, he tried to block the juices. Drops were spewing out as he rubbed the slit. Unblocking his slit, he lowered his hand close to his balls. Tightness overwhelmed him, sweat dripped from his brow. Breathing heavily, he touched himself one last time. Feeling himself shake, this was going to be huge. Moving his hand, top to bottom, he used the drops to soothe himself. Stroking the vein hard and moving faster. Feeling a sting reaching the top, it was happening. Rubbing his slit, he squeezed a few drops out and ran them across the ring. Pressing deep on the vein, he moaned loudly. Jerking faster and faster, he felt the juices had reached the top. Tickling his slit, he twitched two more times. Removing his finger, he exploded all over the bed. There was so much, he was soaking in it.  
Just then, there was a knock at the door. “Are you alright?”, called a lady’s voice. Cleaning himself up, he headed toward the door. Trying to hide what he had done, he put on different underwear. However, he knew the woman wasn’t stupid. Sighing heavily, he slowly opened the door. A long dark haired woman stood before him. Pain consumed them both, her eyes welled with tears. She knew he made his choice. He went to reach for her, but she backed away. Swallowing the lump in his throat he spoke, “I’ve made my choice, I’m leaving you.”. He uttered firmly.. Glancing down, she noticed a lump in briefs She shook her head and stepped away“I can see that”, she growled. He slammed the door and laid down. Smiling, he couldn’t stop thinking about “her” Feeling guilty about how the decision came to be. He decided there was no going back.


End file.
